Major Crossover
by WeskerIsBadassInc
Summary: The title says it all. Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist/Wolf's Rain/Death Note/Fruit's Basket/Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings/DN Angel crossover. There might be others but I can't think of them at the moment. Rated T for language. Enjoy! XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own any of these. Too many to count them all.

---------------------------------------Somewhere in Africa-----------------------------------------------------

Ed: aaaaAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! (starts from far away then gets louder as he's falling from the sky.) Ugh…Ouch… (Realizes Al's not there) Al? Al! AL!!!

Al: (Also falling from the sky)aaaaAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Crushes Ed) Oops. Sorry brother.

Ed: X.x

Al: (sighs) Brother, don't make me get the milk!

Ed: O.O AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! AL HOW COULD YOOOOUUUU!!!

Al: I wasn't being serious!! (looks around) By the way, where are we brother?

Ed: (Snaps out of angry fuming session) I don't know.

Winry, Roy, the Homunculi, Hoenheim, Cool People in the Military: aaaaaAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Al: AAAAHHHHH!!!!

Ed: HOLY SHIT!!!

Ed and Al get out just in time.

Africa: CRASH!!!

Ed: What the fuck did you do that for?!

Winry: Edwarrrrd…(Angry face)

Al: Uh oh…0.0

Ed: Aaahhh!! I didn't mean it like that!! I meant, um, why did you try to make me and Al snuff it, oh mighty one?':)

Winry: (Takes out wrench)

Ed: I mean, I mean, AHHHHHH!!! (Runs like hell away from Winry)

Winry: (Runs after Ed, gaining on him since he has such short legs Ed: WHAT?! Me: Sorry but it's the truth.)

Winry's about to catch Ed when guess who comes coming out of the sky.

???: aaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHhhWOAH!!! (Crashes in front of Winry)

Winry: Um.

???: Huh? Where am I? Where's Kakashi?

Different ???: eeeeEEEEEEEOOOOOO!!! (Crashes on first ???)

First ???: Lee? What are we doing here and why did you fall on me?

Lee: I'M SORRY GAI SENSAI!!! IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAAAIIINNN!!!!(Starts crying)

Gai: (Also crying) Oh Lee…

Everyone else: o.o

Ed: Ummm…

Al: Excuse me, but who are you?

Lee: I am Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf Village!

Gai: And I am Might Gai! You can call me the handsome devil of the hidden leaf village!

Ed: \: .

Everyone else: O.O

Ed: (Leans over to Al and whispers) These guys remind me of Armstrong.

Armstrong: Did I hear someone say my name? (Rips off shirt triggering the pink sparkly things to come out.)

Ed and Al: o.o WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

Armstrong: I came with Winry and Roy. I just dug myself out.

Gai: Hmmm… you look like a nice strong lad. C'mon! Attack me from anywhere!

Armstrong: I accept your challenge graciously! (Flexes muscles)

Rock Lee: GAI SENSEI!!! (Starts crying again)

???: arooooooooOOOOOO!!! (crashes down to Earth)

Ed: THAT IS ONE FREAKIN' HUGE DOG!!! Stands on Al's shoulders, kind of like Breda's doing on Armstrong's shoulders.

???: (Changes to human) Ahh..ow…

Everyone: O.O

???: (Looks up suddenly) Cheza! Where's Cheza?!

Another ???: (floats down to the ground)

Everyone: O_O

second ???: This one is here.

Granny Pinako: (Trying to be polite even though she's covered in dirt because she was at the bottom of the pile of people) And who might you two strange people be???

Fisrt ???: I'm Kiba. Her name is Cheza.

Cheza: This one is happy to meet you.

Ed: Hey wait! I heard the homunculi come crashing down here! Where are they!

Homunculi: Over...here...

Ed: oh...

Homunculi: X.x

All of a sudden a bunch of sand comes out of nowhere making a cushy landing for three people falling out of the sky.

???: AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Another ???: Quit yelling. I've already created a soft landing area with my sand.

first ???: AAAAAAEEEEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

Third ???: Gaara knows what he's doing-

First ???: EEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!

Fourth ???: -SO STOP SCREAMING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!!!

first ???: (immediatly stops screaming)

They all land on Gaara's sand bed.

Everyone: 0_0

Ed: What kind of alchemist is he?

Al: I don't know, brother.

Winry: um... who are you guys and why are you in my house!

Everyone: -.-

first ???: you must have a really crappy house! haha!

Rock Lee: Naruto?!

Naruto: Lee?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were supposed to be on a mission!

Rock Lee: Um... Naruto... behind you...

Naruto: Huh?

Winry: My. House. Is. Not. CRAPPY!!!!!!

Naruto: AGGGHHH??!!!!!

Winry: (Bangs Naruto on the head with her wrench, laying him out cold.)

Naruto: X.x

Rock Lee: O_O Please be my girlfriend!!! (Get's knocked out by a very angry Ed) X.x

Winry: I could have handled that myself!!!! (Whacks Ed on the head (heehee ed on the head heehee))

Ed: X.x

Al: Winry!

Winry: (Whacks Al in the "stomach")

Al: o.o '_Better just play dead' _x.x

* * *

**Okay, I've been thinking this scenario up with my best friend for a while. Please Review!!! I will die without reviews! They are my blood seal!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own any of these. Too many to count them all.**

**So, here's what's happened. All of the characters from the titles mentioned in the description have already fallen to Earth. (btw, Al's in his metal body ;)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al: Hey brother?

Ed: Yeah, Al?

Al: Where'd Scar go?

Ed: He's over there talking to his twin.

Al: WHAAAAT???

Scar: Shuttup! He's not my twin! (Motions to Tsume) He's my long lost cousin!

Ed: What?! But he's a wolf! How are you two related?

Tsume: Don't ask. (Seriously though. They are so alike it's freaky.)

Dark: Hey, what do you think they're talking about, Daisuke?

Al: Did you just call me Daisuke, brother???

Ed: What?! Of course not!

Daisuke: Of course not what, Dark?

Dark: I didn't say anything!

Al: I never said you did brother.

Ed: NEVER SAID I DID WHAT?!?!

Daisuke: what, Dark? I didn't say you did anything.

Dark and Ed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D8

(Vic Mignogna voiced Ed's English voice. He also did Dark's. :D )

Toboe: _Sigh..._ Tsume never listens to me.

Al: _Sigh... _Brother never listens to me.

They stare at each other in wonder and awe.

Toboe: I know I shouldn't say this as a wolf but... (Deep breath) I like kitties.

Al: ME TOO!!!

Toboe and Al: 8D

That's is how the kitty "bros" were formed.

Hinata: Um, hello Neji...

Neji: (glares) what do you want.

Hinata: Eh?! Um, I'm sorry, i just... wanted to introduce you to-

Neji: Be quiet. I don't want to hear your stupid voice.

???: That's not a very nice thing to say...

Neji: Who the hell are you?!

???: ... FLOWER POWER!!!

Neji:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! (flys off into space and lands on mars)

Hinata: You didn't hurt him to bad did you, Cheza?

Cheza: Nope. This one thinks he'll be back later.

Hinata and Cheza: YAY!! HIGH GIRLY VOICE POWERZ!!!

They're hairstyles match too.

Sasuke: WHY WAS MY DAD TALKING TO OIISHI?!?! O.O

Has anyone ever noticed that in one of the episodes of Hiurashi no Naku Koro Ni (might have been Kai) that Sasuke's dad is in it? Really very strange.

Miyo Takano: I must kill Jirou Tomitake!

Light Yagami: I must kill L!

Miyo: I will rid this world of power-hungry fools or anyone who gets in my way!

Light: I will rid this world of criminals or anyone who gets in my way!

Miyo: I will become Oyashiro, the GOD!!!

Light: I will become Kira, the GOD!!!

Miyo and Light: ... THERE'S ONLY ROOM ENOUGH FOR ONE GOD IN THIS WORLD!!!!!!!! D8

**Hellooo. I recently started watching higurashi, so that's why that's in there. Happy days people! :)**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
